During the first 6 years of this study, telephone interviews have been completed with over 17,000 subjects. Lifetime cigarette smoking histories and occupational histories provide data for assessing workplace risk for eleven cancer sites: lung and bronchus, urinary bladder, colon, rectum, stomach, esophagus, mesothelioma, eye, salivary glands, liver, and melanoma of the skin. A primary objective of this study is to determine occupational cancer risks among blacks and women. Little is known about such risks among women or blacks because nearly all research in this area includes only white men. Other specific aims of this study include investigation of occupational cancer risks among persons who never smoked cigarettes; assessing whether cancer occurs at a younger age than expected in conjunction with occupational risks and determination of occupational cancer risks wig& predominant local industries, such as automobile manufacturing, construction, primary ferrous metals manufacturing, machinery manufacturing, and food processing. Detailed work histories, tobacco use histories, health history, and demographics have been obtained by telephone interview. By the end of the current grant period interviews will be completed with 14,900 cancer cases and 3,366 population referents. Cancer cases were selected from a population-based cancer registry; population referents were selected by random digit dialing. The proposed renewal is for completion of data analysis. The long-term objectives of this study are to develop new hypotheses about occupational cancer risks, provide evidence to support previous suggestions of occupational cancer risk, and ultimately to prevent cancers resulting from workplace exposures.